X Universe
X Universe is the sequel to the tactical RPG game, Project X Zone for the 3DS, now featuring the new franchise, Shonen Jump on it's new roster. Plus adding new main protagonists, enemies, villains, and tons of new features not found in previous games.__TOC__ Story As apprentices of the German sorcerer, Mirlyn, young Japanese immigrant students Wolfgang Sato and Katja Nakano have been given the task of avenging the lives of all lost in the War of Zeinbrook and Kinderheim (not actual places in Germany, game canon cities both burned to the ground) at the hands of the evil deity known as Exmortis, who is now searching for a new body. Denounced to the idea, they are encountered by Exmortis' followers from Zeinbrook lead by General's Sephtis, Kruger, and Lieselotte Metzger (who will appear in many parts of the game as they progress) at Mirlyn's Palace in Ost-Reinsburg, but are rescued by Siegfried (from Soul Calibur) who has learned that Exmortis is now seeking a new form, and once he has reached 100% full power, will bring forth the end of the world. Along the way Wolfgang Sato and Katja Nakano will encounter many characters from previous X games, Capcom, Sega, Bandai Namco, and Shonen Jump Universes. Characters Original Characters: Wolfgang Sato Wolfgang Sato is one of two students who were taught by the great sorcerer, Mirlyn, and has a great concept of using a combination of physical, religious, magical and scientific elements in his combatitive arts. Background History Wolfgang's original name was Minoru Sato, but was changed when he arrived in Germany with his parents from Japan to serve in the United National War against Zeinbrook in Kinderheim. The Zeinbrook had ressurected the deity Exmortis to purge the Earth into a new age of anarchy and destruction. Wolfgang's parents were killed shortly after arriving in Germany. Wolfgang, with his new name was to train under the aid of Mirlyn in the Invisible City of Ost-Reinsburg. He was renamed by Mirlyn, and had trained under his command in order to avenge those who had lost their lives to the Zeinbrook and Exmortis. While training under Mirlyn's eye, he met Katja Nakano, they were enemies at first, but became friends in time. After 20 years past, he was ready to fight in the name of all those who had died. Using his knowledge and skills, he became one of the two Guardians of the Void (the other being Katja). Fighting Style Under Mirlyn's aid, Wolfgang had learned many techniques, some of which are used in the game, both offensively and defensively: *Deadringer - Wolfgang's most commonly used move; he uses his Tractor Bombs to lure in and break the opposition's defenses, then unloads a thin, purple beam that can pierce through armour. *Void Ripper - Using his Bayonetta Attachment, he focuses a purple beam to layer on top the blade, then gives 10 large slashes to the opponent's abdomin and finally gives 3 purple beam blasts. *Falcon Void Arrow - First, he uses the Tractor Bombs to bring the opponent in closer, then kicks him into the air, Wolfgang jumps high enough that he is higher than his opponent, then, using the Bayonetta attachment, creates a beam of blue energy, shrouds the Bayonetta in that energy making it into the shape of an arrow and finally charging towards the opponent with Bayonetta stretched outwards, piercing through the body. *Hiroshima Blast - Uses the blue energy to on the Bayonetta as before, slashes opponent with it 9 times, then fires blue beam of energy keeping the arrow shaped tip. *Nagasaki Cannon - Throws Void Bomb, fires 15 small, yellow bullets of energy, charges large quantities of the same energy, then fires a large yellow beam. Gameplay Controls: Enemies Bosses Mini-Bosses: Levels: Category:Story Category:Gameplay Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Levels Category:New Features Category:Items Category:Quotes Category:Categories Category:RPG Category:Capcom Category:SEGA Category:Namco Bandai Category:Shonen Jump